


不死鸟归于大地

by Geeblood



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, 咕哒子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 第三异闻带·秦，即将迎来其终末。焚灼肉身。炙烤灵魂。不死鸟敛起朱砂的双翅。他在火焰中所见的，并非只是世界的消亡——





	不死鸟归于大地

**Author's Note:**

> cp为始皇帝x咕哒子，cp感较弱。原著向短篇，背景设定为《Fate/Grand Order》游戏相关，含部分私设。接《FGO》主线第二部第三章（2.0.3章节）剧情结尾，涉及本章节大量游戏剧透，请未通关的游戏党谨慎阅读  
标题来源见此（https://m.weibo.cn/status/4311136553514382?）。涉及大量游戏剧透，如非想要阅读本文请勿点开链接。感谢微博太太的翻译！  
文字类游戏（文字AVG）表述方式，参考《FGO》游戏本体文本格式  
咕哒设定为女性，非腐向注意

——圆月当空。

霜白月华沐浴大地，金黄的小麦、碧翠的山峦、  
玄青的砖瓦，都披上了一层美人的轻纱。

像他见惯的极淡的水银色，但更加动人心魄。

始皇帝  
「朕的天下，即使在这样的时候  
也如此祥和平静吗。」

异邦的旅人们已然离开。此时此刻，麦田边上  
没有了好奇的外来者出声打扰，惟余虫鸣零落。

——呼——

夜风静悄悄地掠过金芒麦浪的尾尖。万籁俱寂。  
他走近田地，捏起一支麦穗，对着月光查看。

始皇帝  
「说起来，这一带的黄金麦是不久前种下的。  
是不是快到收成的时间了？」

始皇帝  
「唔……。嗯。看起来灌浆的情况不错。  
颗粒饱满，色泽标准。可以评定为优良的品质。」

始皇帝  
「这固然理所当然。朕已经对这个品种的  
旱地麦改良五百八十余次了。」

始皇帝  
「在防止病虫害方面没有问题。  
不需要特意耕种，做成的面粉口感也十分细腻。」

始皇帝  
「产量方面，预计比上一个改良批次每亩增产  
百分之〇.〇二。如能达成目标，可谓是完美。」

他满意地放开了麦穗。被手指的力道压成弧线  
的麦秆委屈地重新伸直身体，朝天际展望。

始皇帝  
「泛人类史的小麦和其他作物没有这么高  
的进化程度吧。……为什么现在才想起来。」

始皇帝  
「应该向那些家伙多了解一下那个世界的情况。  
农业的技术，交通的模式。」

始皇帝  
「水利的工事，建筑的变化。  
官级的架构，军备的囤积。」

始皇帝  
「还有，朕的大秦是否仍面临外忧内患。  
朕的世界还有多少饿殍饥民，衣不蔽体。」

始皇帝  
「……时间实在是不够和他们再多加交谈。  
刚刚伐倒被侵蚀的扶桑树，就匆匆离去了。」

始皇帝  
「既然已经开发出荆轲给朕所示的那种精巧的  
演算机器，子民饱腹的问题应当不足为虑。」

始皇帝  
「……。  
……。」

始皇帝  
「希望如此最好。若不然，  
朕应当给泛人类史之民，再留下些什么。」

他抬首仰望，夜空月明星稀。  
皓月穿云，凌然潇洒，如仙人之境。

入眼之景，他在咸阳上空  
已经独自看了两千两百年。

原本他以为，这有无尽生命的明月，  
会与他共度千秋万载。

直至宇内浩渺群星皆为秦之国土，  
直至宇外时岁枯竭，万物不存。

始皇帝  
「朕消除了战乱饥荒，也消除了恐怖、忧虑、  
绝望，和引发诸般危机的『儒』。」

始皇帝  
「如此安宁永泰、万民无忧之世，朕无憾矣。  
……只是。」

这样的世界即将在安详的夜晚中迎来终末。

但是，这并不是他忽生感慨的理由。

始皇帝  
「『我歌月徘徊，我舞影零乱。』」

始皇帝  
「『醒时相交欢，醉后各分散。』」

这些字句是刚才的少年，他的子民中的一人，  
从来自迦勒底的『儒』的教化者那里学来。

他在月色中，一遍又一遍地吟诵  
不存在于他的大秦中的诗篇。

始皇帝  
「回想起来，这是朕许久以来，第一次以人之姿  
远望明月。」

始皇帝  
「今晚的月色，真美。」

始皇帝  
「无垢地称赞明月，直抒胸臆的醉舞之诗。  
让儒者写出这样优美诗文的月亮……」

始皇帝  
「在泛人类史的世界是怎样的呢？  
当然，应该是可以随意称颂盛赞的吧。」

始皇帝  
「它本来，就值得这样的赞美。  
……是朕剥夺了它被欣赏的权利。」

在这个美好的世界里，唯独百花齐放的艺术  
是不允许作为美之一物而存在的。

自由的思想，即是矛盾的前兆。  
将其扼杀是必然，也是正确的做法。

始皇帝  
「然而，在这个时候，那个规则的存在  
也已经无足轻重了。」

始皇帝  
「为就要结束的世界吟诗一首，  
朕以为也是可以被允许的。」

始皇帝  
「……。  
……嗯。」

始皇帝  
「没想到吟诗作对，貌似轻浮粗浅之事，  
竟然也会有难倒朕的时候。」

始皇帝  
「……。先把此事搁置一旁。  
朕已在外闲游大半刻，不回到子民身边可不行。」

始皇帝  
「虽说朕的民众面对必将到来的死无惧亦无憾，  
但朕身为天子，应当守护万民至最后一刻。」

他起身朝着秦民聚落的方向往回走。  
月之清辉跟随他的背影，仿若「对影成三人」。

正在他已远远望见村落夜晚的灯火之时，  
村中的人们愕然地看向了天空中的月亮。

——巨变，开始了。

中国异闻带，剪定结果执行。  
「世界末日」，正是用来形容这样的场景吧。

无怜悯地。无同情地。本为秦之骄傲的要塞，  
化为堕落的陨石，自明月的方向呼啸而来。

始皇帝  
「……！朕的长城！  
汝等速速避难！」

农夫A  
「是天罚，是天子大人降下的天罚凶星啊！  
大家，快躲进屋子——咕呃！」

农夫A  
「天子……大人……  
为什么，我们……哪里做错了……吗……」

一人在他的面前倒下。

农妇A  
「啊啊，啊啊……竟然有如此庞大的数量，  
天子大人的愤怒，该怎样平息才好？」

农妇A  
「咕——呜——好烫，  
被火星溅到了……我已经……天子大人……」

两人在他的面前倒下。

农妇B  
「最终，还是被惩罚了吗……是因为我们，  
和那群叫做迦勒底的外人，说话了吗……」

农夫B  
「天子大人，我等庶民感谢您一直以来的下赐。  
但是，学习吟诗，终究还是让您发怒了吗……」

三人、四人在他的脚边倒下。

世界的剧变侵袭得过于迅速，待他展开银砂的  
防护壁时，外侧的村民们已经来不及反应了。

始皇帝  
「……果然。崩毁是从那里开始吗。」

温柔包围着地球、绵延十三万公里的空中长城，  
其每一块舰板都有着数吨金属的重量。

当长城如同被捶断的脊柱般破碎，残骸朝地表  
纷纷下坠，急剧增加的速度和庞大的摩擦力

使得上万块碎片穿过大气层，化为了流星群  
直向地心涌来。

这是何等美丽，又如同地狱的场景。

烈焰的巨龙在空气中飞舞咆哮，  
麦田、山林、茅屋、道路，化为赤红的火海。

脚边的村民们长跪不起，  
请求着他们所崇敬的震怒天子的原谅。

少年  
「……天子大人，大家都不知道您已经到来了。  
这些凶星，不是天子大人降下的吧？」

少年  
「您，一直都站在我们面前，  
展开这层像水一样奇妙的墙壁，保护着我们吧？」

始皇帝  
「……正如汝所言。  
这满天的陨星，只是告知朕时间已经不多而已。」

始皇帝  
「这个世界，朕与汝等子民，都将迎来结局。  
汝见此冥府之景，不会害怕吗？」

少年  
「不会哦，天子大人。  
因为您，一直都在我们的身边啊。」

少年  
「天子大人，  
您还想听我吟诵荆轲姐姐教给我的诗吗？」

那个名字让他稍有动容。  
很快，那种猝然的震撼感从他的脸上消失。

始皇帝  
「是吗。那首诗，原来是  
那个女人教给你的吗。」

始皇帝  
「无妨。朕很喜欢，汝再诵一次。  
——不，一直背诵到汝无法发出声音为止吧。」

少年  
「嗯！那么，我就从头开始念起吧！  
『花间一壶酒，独酌无相亲。』」

少年  
「『举杯邀明月，对影成三人。』」

耳边少年的琅琅诵书声，在火舌舔舐的  
噼啪焦灼声中，如同清心净念的天籁。

这是他一人，与他深爱的世界的最终一战。

面前长、高都有数十丈的水银之壁，  
正是他为大秦之民坚守到最后一刻的决心。

扶桑树已被切除。  
咸阳宫已被摧毁。

远方骊山长殿的英雄豪杰不再会被唤醒，  
他们的身躯被火焰吞噬殆尽。

两千年来孜孜不倦积累的知识，  
呕心沥血研究的技术，

一心一意爱护的和平，  
就在他的眼前，他的手中，付之一炬。

始皇帝  
「——然而，以为这点程度就能将朕击垮吗？  
天真，愚蠢！」

始皇帝  
「就算朕的水银之壁被陨石砸穿、受火烤蒸发，  
千疮百孔、摇摇欲坠！」

始皇帝  
「就算朕被困在天地间无穷无尽的乱箭业火中，  
遍体鳞伤、血流如注！」

始皇帝  
「朕乃大秦天子，寿比日月，功绩千秋万代——  
护国之时绝不后退半步！」

不知时间已过去了多久，天罚的流星仍然  
如同万千火球，不知疲惫地落下。

啸天巨炎撕裂山野、河川与脚下的土地，  
燃尽万物之声也烧毁了其余的音色。

再也听不见少年的诵书声了。

甚至，连他在这常人无法忍耐的高温下  
是否还保持着清醒的神志也不知晓。

始皇帝  
「然则，朕还能听见自己的声音。  
无人吟诵，便由朕来吟诵！」

始皇帝  
「『命舍己身毁，炽火流星碎！』」

一颂英雄。眼前浮现出外夷的英雄  
以自身化为晓星，击碎长城流火凶星的身影。

始皇帝  
「『悲负诛天志，壮士不复回！』」

二颂壮志。眼前浮现出那个不屈的刺客  
心怀弑王悲愿，两次使他惊觉可怖的身影。

始皇帝  
「『生为天下忧，万死亦无悔！』」

三颂大秦。眼中辉映着自登帝起，无一日不尽心  
统治的土地和领导的人民。

始皇帝  
「『鸿鹄凌云日，与君抱月归！』」

四颂人理。眼前仿佛就是泛人类史的他们  
在风雪泥泞中挣扎，坎坷前行的背影。

始皇帝  
「……啊啊。  
亦是泛人类史的朕的子民的，那个孩子的身影。」

看上去娇小又单薄，魔术回路更是寥寥可数。

那样瘦弱的人类肉体的双肩，  
究竟是怎样扛起拯救世界的重担的？

始皇帝  
「哼。水银已经阻止不了这焚身的烈火了吗。  
看来这个世界的历史也快到尽头了。」

始皇帝  
「朕乃饮火重生的不死鸟之躯。  
这等程度的疼痛，只是加诸于肉身的牢笼而已。」

始皇帝  
「以朕的灵基质量，与这仙人肉体的耐性，  
再被火蚀三天三夜也不在话下。」

异闻带的结束，本应如同大秦的平凡一日般  
宁静安详，仿佛只是所有人一夜睡去。

事实上，秦朝农人们死时的确毫无痛苦。

陨星碎片的几千度高温，  
几乎可以把普通人类的肉体一瞬汽化。

可是他如今的身体既非常人，又非钢铁，  
而与千岁不死的仙界真祖类似。

火焰似岩浆滚烫，拷问般蹂躏着他的身与心，  
但他的高傲可以使他对这痛楚嗤之以鼻。

始皇帝  
「天亦坍塌了，地亦陷裂了。但只要朕能  
再被这火烧三日，朕的大秦就还有三日的生命。」

并且，火中被焚灼的不死鸟所见的  
远不止如此。

始皇帝  
「这灭绝朕的世界的火焰，澄如朱砂。  
果真是，会让朕想到那个孩子的发色呢。」

始皇帝  
「……拯救人理的泛人类史英雄们侍奉的君主。  
再见之时，朕也会称你一声『御主』吗？」

始皇帝  
「朕竟然也开始说笑了。那么，直到最后  
也如同这火焰一样，陪着朕和朕的世界吧。」

那是作为一个英灵的愿望吗？

否。不死鸟敛起朱砂的双翅。

——那是作为人理守护者，  
必将守望着人类新星与火种的意志——


End file.
